DETENTION
by Co-writersRus
Summary: Hermione finds herself stuck in detention night after night. She never thinks that her potions professor might be trying to tell her something. What happens when he finally confesses his feelings? More importantly, how will Voldemort take it?


Ello ello. Names Courtney, or Daniel'sGirlNowNForever, or The Unspeakable Warrior know as Black Rose orBlack Rose, BrokenHeart(::Smiles:: you pick)

**Hello, I'm Zicke! **

We have decided to co-write this story DETENTION for you, **enjoy.**

:::Thoughts (Or flashbacks):::

::actions:: like smiling, or frowning lol. You'll see it a lot in authors notes.

**DETENTION, Chapter 1: Down to the Dungeons**

Hermione slowly made her way down to the Dungeons. She would, once again, be serving detention for something she didn't do.

Snape had had it out for her as of late. She wasn't sure why but he had been giving her detentions for silly reasons. Like, dropping her quill on the floor, or sighing too loudly, or staring too hard at the directions board, tonight she would get to the bottom of this, she would be telling him what she thought of his foolish games.

She was aware that he HATED Gryffindor, but why take it out on her? Hermione mentally slapped herself. Hmmm, let's see, she was know-it-all Granger (deemed by the Slytherins); she was Head Girl (meaning she had stolen the title from one of the Slytherin girls), she was muggleborn, and _he_ was a death eater. Why NOT take it out on her. (A/n little info. Snape IS a Death Eater here. He does not spy for the Order). Well, Hermione believed that he should not act so childish about this situation no matter what the conditions OUTSIDE of school. Inside, she believed, they should have a cease fire (A/n author snorts, Stupid Hermione thinking that a DEATH EATER will agree to a cease fire. Lol.) Dumbledore was aware of _what_ he was, but still he allowed him to continue giving her detention, time after time.

"Professor, I am here," she called from the doorway. As she spoke, Snape's greasy head popped out from behind the door to his private chambers.

"About time," he said, with no venom or anything insulting or hurtful in his voice. This was strange. Usually Snape was yelling and screaming at her for being late. No, something had changed. Something big. It actually scared her.

"Professor, is everything alright?" Hermione asked curiously. Snape raised an eyebrow in her direction, but did not look at her.

"Why wouldn't everything be alright Miss Granger?" he responded with a question. :::She's looking….radiant tonight::: Snape thought. :::Tonight's the night. Tonight I tell her….But how will she react? (Sigh) well, I'll find out, won't I:::

"Oh, I don't know professor, you're just...Just seem…"

"Distracted? Miss Granger?" Snape interrupted.

"Precisely," Hermione said with a frown.

"Miss Granger…There is something I have been meaning to tell you…" Snape began.

"Yes?" Hermione said, this time SHE was the one to raise a brow.

"Well, I'm sure you're wondering why I have given you all these detentions…and well…Miss Granger, what I'm trying to say is…Well you see…" Snape couldn't go on.

"Yes professor?" Hermione said with an interesting sound that he decided was either a purr or a growl.

"I… I l…l…ahem…Lo..v..e you," he said and turned away to conceal the blush that had crept upon his features.

"You what?" Hermione squeaked. (A/n LOL imagine Hermione squeaking ::smiles::)

Snape, after concealing his blush behind his favored mask that frightens so many, turned to her, "You heard me Miss Granger, I am in love with you. There, I said it. I have loved you since the fourth year when…well you remember…" Snape said, turning again to hide the oncoming blush.

:::FLASHBACK:::

"Professor, professor!" Hermione yelled as she ran as fast as she could towards Snape.

"What do you want!" he snarled.

"Professor, it's Draco, he's been hexed," Hermione panted.

"What did you do?!" Snape hissed.

"It wasn't me! I found him, he's in for it bad professor, can barely talk. All he could say was Durmstrang! Please hurry!" Hermione said in a breath-and-a-half. They ran fast, with Hermione in the lead, when suddenly Snape tripped on his long robes (A/n ever just wait for it to happen?). He fell right on a startled Hermione who, in turn, fell to the ground (A/n Dominos!! Lol). Snape hit his head hard and was knocked out cold. Hermione panicked at first, until she remembered she was a witch. She pulled out her wand and put a levitating spell on him, then proceeded to put Draco under the same spell. Hermione had gotten many odd looks, towing the Slytherin Sex-God and House head, even a few threats and stalkers, but she paid them no attention.

She had been reluctant to leave Severus Snape alone in the hospital wing, she didn't know why, but she was. After Mme. Pomfrey had shooed her out, she had gone to bed. The next morning she waited beside his bed for him to awaken. When he did, she looked deep into his sleep filled eyes and noticed emotions there that she'd never seen before, that she didn't think were possible for the Death Eater. He too had seen a great deal of emotions in her eyes…

:::END FLASHBACK:::

"Yes, what about it professor? Why then?" Hermione asked.

"Well, I realized that day that I deeply cared for you and…then I begun to watch you and your friends, to see what YOU were like. I fell in love," Severus said softly, then turned back around to face her. After she didn't speak for ten minutes, he sighed and said, "Right, well, your detention will be to clean the cauldrons on the tables there," after that he walked over to his private office, his robes billowing behind him. He slammed the door shut and didn't return.

After Hermione had finished her task, she walked to the professor's office door and knocked twice.

"What!" he called from inside.

"I'm done sir," Hermione said in a quiet voice.

"Then leave!" he shouted.

On the other side of the door, Snape slid down it's solid smooth figure, breathing rapidly. Telling her he loved her was the hardest thing he had ever done. Ever harder than receiving the Dark Mark, and that was no walk in the park. Now she was gone, no doubt to tell her little friends and laugh at him for the rest of her life…:::Why did I decide to do this again?::: Snape thought. :::Who know?::: Snape sighed loudly.

"Professor?" a small voice came from the other side of the door, Snape froze.

Then he stood up suddenly. "What!" he yelled as he flung open the door. He had barely opened the door when he felt a small body throw itself onto him and attach their lips to his. He muffled a "Humph?" before he gave into the passionate kiss coming from none other than Hermione Granger. He pulled her head to his to further the kiss when suddenly, she jumped up and glared at him.

"This better have NOTHING to do with the Dark Lord Severus Snape. And you better not be playing with my emotions," she said coldly, and stormed off.

Snape was bewildered, she had kissed him? Tongue and all? Wow. Snape traced his lips for a minute, then it happened. For the first time in twenty years, Severus Snape smiled.

XXXXX

Well readers? What did you think of mine and Zicke's first ever co-written piece? ::smiles and waits...::: They'll get longer. **Promise!**

Kisses everyone!

**Zicke** & Courtney (Daniel'sGirl NowNForever, Unspeakable Warrior know as Black Rose, Black Rose Black Heart...)


End file.
